Because You're Different
by BFire92
Summary: Sophia shows her dad her new school pictures. Megamind can't help but noticing some similarities. A story about being different.


_It takes courage to grow up and become who you really are. E.E. Cummings_

**

* * *

******

Because You'**re Different**

Megamind was relaxing on a leather couch in a living room, reading a new book he'd bought, when the front door was opened. A seven year old girl carrying a backpack passed the opening to the living room, heading upstairs.

"Welcome home, Sophia."

"Hi, Dad," she mumbled.

"Sooo… You've got the shool foto-grapps in mail today."

"I did?" She looked up, her big, green eyes showing renewed interest.

"Yes, maybe you could show them to me?"

"You haven't peeked?"

"No, I want you to show them to me."

"OK!" The girl quickly got rid of her backpack, ran into the kitchen, got the envelope marked 'School Photographs- Sophia Ritchi' and ran back to her father. Megamind lifted her up to sit next to him, and she got the pictures out of the envelope.

"That's my portrait..." she said and pointed at the first picture; a shy, smiling girl with her black hair (that covered the slightly bigger than usual head) decorated with a hair band. The cheeks had a soft, purple glow.

"We are so going to frame this!" Megamind said. Sophia smiled and handed him the next picture.

"And this is my class..."

His smile dropped. Oh, the irony...

A class filled with happy children, sitting on the floor or standing, the teacher was in the back. Everyone smiling... But one outcast; the little girl standing too far to the right, her cheeks purple and her smile shy.

Megamind looked down on his daughter. She was studying her feet without any interest, the thick hair hiding her sad face.

"How do you like shool, Sophia?"

"I don't... They're mean."

"Why? What do they do?" He was trying hard to keep his voice low and calm, but really he wanted to grab his dehydrator and zap a few school kids.

"They say I'm different," she whispered. "And they call me blue-blush and cold-lips and big-head..."

As her voice got thick, he threw the pictures on the coffee table and laid his arm around her pulling her close.

"Sophia, sometimes being different is a good thing."

"No it isn't," she mumbled into his shirt.

"Look at me, sweetheart," he said and gently placed her chin in his hand, pressing it up so that he could look her in the eyes. "Someday; someone is going to care for you. Care for you _because _you're different."

"Really?"

"Really. Cross my heart."

Sophia's sad face turned into a smile and she hugged her dad as hard as she could.

"Thank you, Dad."

"You're welcome, sweetheart."

She loosened her grip and jumped off the couch.

"I'm going to do my homework."

"Are they difficult? Do you need help?"

"Pfft- _no! _Mrs. Adams says I might have to skip some classes!"

"Really? Your principal said that?" Truly, Mrs. Adams was a human with her head on the right place! If only Sophia's teacher had been as clever.

"Yes, she'll call you in and talk about it." Sophia's face turned slightly purple of pride. Then she turned around and ran upstairs to get her homework started.

Megamind picked up the pictures again.

"Blue-blush..." he mumbled. Then he smiled. "Skip some grades..."

He got himself out of the leather couch, still smiling down at the portrait. Next mission: find a frame!

* * *

**So, after I wrote 'Remember' I kept thinking about the girl! I even ended up figuring out what was going to happen with her life! But that's an other story! **

**I picked the name Sophia (though I prefer writing it Sofia, I thought I should do it a bit more _american_) because it means 'wisdom'.**

** And- just a bit about how she looks, so you can 'see what I see': normal skin tone, but purple or blue blod- causing her blushing to have an unnatural colour. Also, her mouth would be blueish because of it. Green eyes, black hair. Her father's body figure, but her mother's face... Following me?**

**Of course, I do not own Megamind... The movie and all its characters belong to DreamWorks and that fishing boy on the moon... Wonder if he gets any fish O.o**


End file.
